Best Friends
by Tamara200
Summary: Steve hatte sein ganzes Leben keine Freunde, im Gegenteil alle anderen Kinder in seinem Alter hänselten und ärgerten ihn nur. Doch eines Tages änderte sich sein Leben durch einen Zufall und er lernte seinen neuen besten Freund kennen .


Hi everybody :D This is my first fanfiction about Steve and Bucky and I hope you like my fanfiction. Of course I am very happy with feedback and ideas.

Steve Rogers war nicht wie die anderen Jungs in seinem Alter. Im Vergleich zu den anderen sah er wie ein Zwerg aus, denn er war nicht nur kleiner und schmaler als die anderen, er hatte auch viel weniger Muskeln, oder besser gesagt hatte er gar gut wie jeden Tag ging er mit einem Block und Stift bewaffnet in den Park, setze sich auf eine der alten und modrigen Bänke und fing an Dinge in seiner Umgebung zu zeichnen. Für einen Jungen, der gerade mal 8 Jahre alt war hatte er wirklich, was das zeichnen anging, ein großes Talent. Doch zeichnen sah er selbst nur als Hobby, sein Traum war es schon seit er klein war in die Armee zu gehen.

Alle Jungs träumten davon einmal Ihren Land dienen zu dürfen und als Held aus einer Schlacht zurück zu kehren. Sein Vater ging kurz vor seiner Geburt zur Armee und Steve konnte ihn nie kennen lernen, jedoch wollte er seinen Vater stolz machen und vielleicht könnte er ja eines Tages Seite an Seite mit seinem großen Vorbild kä in der Realität sah das ganze leider anders aus, Steve war jetzt schon bewusst das er wegen seiner Größe und Schwäche wahrscheinlich nie der amerikanischen Armee beitreten dürfte. Egal wie sehr er auch versuchte Muskeln aufzubauen, sein Körper war für sowas nicht ausgelegt und so bekam er meist immer nur einen Asthma Anfall wenn er versuchte Sport zu treiben

Daher ging er dann doch lieber wieder seinem Hobby, den zeichnen nach. Er entschied sich dieses Mal dazu einen der uralten Bäume zu malen und lächelte etwas während er seine Skizze auf dem Blatt kritzelte. Normalerweise war Steve nie lange an öffentlichen Orten, früher oder später kam immer jemand größeres der ihn dann herum schupste, ihn schlug und beschimpfte. Daher ging er meist bevor ihn jemand sehen konnte. Doch nicht dieses Mal, er war so abgelenkt von dem Zeichnen , dass er nicht bemerkte wie sich eine Gruppe aus größeren Kinder hinter ihm anschlich. Er merkte es erst, als ihn einer der Jungs von hinten an seinem schon kaputten Hemd hoch zog und ihn so drehte, dass Steve sie ansehen musste. Vor lauter Schreck lies er seinen Block mit dem Stift fallen und tritt panisch um sich.

Einer der anderen Jungs fing an laut aus voller Kehle zu lachen und fing sein Bein. Er drückte so fest zu, dass Steve sich sicher war er würde morgen mindestens einen geschwollenen Knöchel haben. Der Junge der ihn hielt lies ihn plötzlich auf den harten Boden fallen und trat ihm in den hatte das eigentlich nicht wirklich überrascht. Das machten alle mit ihm. Für die anderen war er nur ein Zwerg der nichts wert ist, die einzige Person die ihn mochte war seine Mutter. Sie war die einzige die immer an ihn glaubte und ihm bei allem Beistand. Einige Schläge und Tritte konnte Steve noch aushalten bevor er dann aufschrie und aufsprang " Lasst mich in Ruhe " schrie er so laut er konnte und versuche dabei sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Normalerweise würde Steve nicht weg rennen, er fand es unehrenhaft zu flüchten , aber sein Körper schmerzte so, dass er so schnell es ging die Flucht ergriff. Dabei vergaß er ganz seinen Block, der auf dem Boden zurück gelassen wurde als die anderen Kinder ihm hinterher rannten. Steve war kein Sportler und das machte sich schon nach wenigen Minuten bemerkbar als er hechelt versuchte irgendwo hin zu flüchten. Nur leider wählte er den falschen Weg und landete in einer Sackgasse. Er drückte sich zitternd an die Wand in der Hoffnung, die anderen Kinder würden ihn nicht finden und ihm nicht noch mehr schmerzen und Wunden zufügen.

Doch sein Plan ging nicht auf und die anderen Kinder rannten um die Ecke und auf ihn zu. Steve drückte sich auf den Boden und hielt seine Hände schützend vor den Kopf, das letze was er wollte war noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Die Kinder begannen auf ihn einzuprügeln und ihn auf den Boden zu quetschen. Gerade als Steve sich sicher war er würde gleich sein Leben auf der Straße verlieren ertönte plötzlich eine neue unbekannte stimmte " Wartet mal hört auf ". Steve würde gerne Aufsehen um herauszufinden wer es war, jedoch tat sein Kopf und sein Rest des Körper so weh das er sich nicht aufrichten wollte. Er konnte hören das die Jungs mit der neuen Person diskutierten und merkte dann wie die restlichen Jungs, die bei ihm blieben und ihn runter drückten, ihn los ließen und weg gingen.

Gerade als er hoffte das es vorbei ist merkte er wie jemand ihm unter die Arme griff und ihn hoch zog, er zuckte zusammen und kniff schon aus Erwartung die Augen zusammen. Doch er merkte nie schmerzen, zumindest keine neuen und so zwang er sich seine Augen doch zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand ein Junge etwas Größer wie er, wahrscheinlich auch etwas älter mit wuscheligen braunen Haaren, die in alle Richtungen ab standen " Du hast ein Talent dazu den Hass anderer auf dich zu ziehen " sagte er mit einem fetten grinsen im Gesicht

Steve lachte etwas " Ich habe nicht mal was gemacht, du wärst überrascht wie sehr sie mich hassen würden wenn ich das machen würde " der braune Junge grinste weiter und klopfte Steve den Staub von den Klamotten " Ich bin James Buchanan Barnes, aber alle nennen mich nur Bucky.. Okey das ist nicht war alle nennen mich James aber ich nenne mich Bucky und du darfst das auch " sagte er und grinste immer noch. Steve war sich sicher, dass dieser Junge ihm nicht tun würde und lächelte zurück " Freut mich dich kennen zulernen Bucky, ich heiße Steve... Steve Rogers " Bucky nahm plötzlich seine Hand und schüttelte sie " Freut mich auch dich kennen zulernen "

Nach einigen Minuten, die mit peinlichen schweigen gefüllt war kramte Bucky plötzlich in seiner Jackentasche herum und zog Steves Block samt dem Stift heraus " Sind das deine Sachen ? Ich habe sie auf dem Boden gesehen und Jungs die weg gelaufen sind, deswegen bin ich ihnen gefolgt " Steve nickt " Ja das gehört mir " Bucky schaute sich den Block von außen an " Was ist das für ein Block ?" Steve lächelte etwas " Das ist mein Zeichen Block" Bucky schaute ihn mit großen, interessieren Augen an " Du kannst zeichnen ? Darf ich mir deine Zeichnungen ansehen ?"

Steve nickte wieder auch wenn es dieses Mal eher ein verwundertes nicken war. Normalerweise interessierte sich niemand für seine Kunst, im Gegenteil alle lachten ihn deswegen aus und hänselten ihn für dein Hobby. Bucky schlug den Block auf und schaute sich die Bilder an " Die sind ja mal voll toll, die könnte man ausstellen, du weist schon in diesen langweiligen und überteuerten Kunstausstellungen " sagte er und plötzlich wuchs sein grinsen, er reichte Steve sein Block wieder " Zeichne mich ". Verwundert schaute Steve ihn an " Dich ? Ich habe noch nie Menschen gezeichnet " Bucky grinste nur " Dann wird es mal zeit du kannst das gut " er sah sich um und dachte nach. Dann rannte er zu einer Mülltonne und stellte seinen Fuß drauf " Damit es heldenhaft aussieht" sage er lachend und wartete bis Steve anfing " Aber mach aus der Mülltonne einen Hirsch "

Steve schaute auf " Ich kann keine Hirsche, außerdem ist das gemein der arme Hirsch " Bucky nickte etwas " dann einen Stein ? " Steve nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs zeichnen. Einige Minuten später fing Bucky an immer wider zu zucken " Bist du fertig ?" Fragte er alle zwei Sekunden und immer wieder schüttelte Steve den Kopf. Nach 5 Minuten , was Bucky jedoch wie 100 vorkam sprang er auf und rannte zu Steve und starrte auf das Blatt, auf dem Blatt waren bis jetzt die Umrisse von Bucky , jedoch ohne alles andere " Das reicht " sagte Bucky lachen und grinste Steve an

Steve grinste zurück, Bucky war der erste junge der wirklich mal mit Steve sprach und etwas mit ihm machte, jedoch merkte Steve schnell das sie sich sehr unterschiedlich waren. Während er klein und schmal war, war Bucky größer und besaß schon in jungen Jahren Muskeln, wenn auch kaum zu sehen aber sie waren da. Steve war eher ruhig und zurückschaltend während Bucky wahrscheinlich gestorben wäre wenn er eine Minute länger dort stehen hätte müsse. Aber trotz den Gegensätze mochte er ihn.

Bucky sah ihn an und brachte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken zurück " Ich muss zurück sonst bekomme ich noch Ärger, treffen wir uns morgen nochmal hier, so gegen Mittag ? " Steve nickte lächelnd und freute sich das er sich nochmal mit ihm treffen wollte, er hatte eher erwartet er würde ihn nie wieder sehen wollen " Obwohl wir treffen uns lieber im Park " korrigierte er sich selbst und grinste " Hier in der Straße ist es nicht schön" Steve hatte total vergessen das sie nach wie vor noch in der Straße standen und nickte zustimmend. Er war sowieso oft im Park und fand es toll das Bucky dort zu ihm kommen wollten. Mit seinem breiten Grinsen, welches Bucky schon den ganzen Tag hatte winkte er Steve nochmal und lief dann nachhause zu seinen Eltern. Steve drückte an sich und lies zum ersten Mal mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nach Hause


End file.
